<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bakery by LoulouMemory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904131">Bakery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoulouMemory/pseuds/LoulouMemory'>LoulouMemory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ancient Kingdom, F/F, Golden Age, Sailor Moon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoulouMemory/pseuds/LoulouMemory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Makoto is ready for the day...but also receive an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kino Makoto/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bakery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Earthlight shone upon her face as she stirred in her bed, slowly rising and stretching her arms with a gentle yawn. <br/>Another shining, beautiful day in the Ancient Silver Millenium. The end of a Tenday, in fact! As she rose, the Pine was already brimming with thoughts of how she might use her time...A day in the garden? The Greatgourds were ripening quickly, and the Manyseeds were ready to be picked. "How delicious they would be in a shortcake..." the Pine thought, her mind quickly chasing tack to baking. Those Greatgourds would make for a marvelous pie...later in the year, at least. And so her thoughts continued as The Pine dressed, wearing the same things she usually wore-a loose emerald green top, light pants, and her black slippers, and a shawl made out of the fur of a Greatbear, bested long ago when she had discovered her inner strength.</p><p>This Pine was much like the rest of her people: Tall, Muscular, with extraordinary strength and with a constitution that seemed tireless. She was also showed skill in any trade she tried, though she had a special fondness for gardening and baking. So much so that in addition to her duties in service to the Queen, she also supervised the Kitchens. "If a Pine didn't cook it, its barely worth eating!" was a common phrase heard on the Moon, and it was something that few exemplified like This particular Pine: Makoto of Thundering-Earth, Calla-chief of the Four Tribes, Sitting the Emerald Council Chair on the Court of the Silver Millennium.</p><p>But all those titles and accolades seemed to matter little to her when she opened the door to find a familiar pair of blue-diamond eyes staring at her. Eyes set beneath golden hair in Moonbuns, and a crown of silver and pearl upon her brow, and her Lunar Sigil glowing upon her forehead.</p><p>"Y-your Radiant Majesty!! I can't remember the last time you've been up so early! What-"</p><p>"Shush, Mako!" The Queen replied, even being so bold as to place a finger on her lips (and nearly having to stand on tip-toe to do so). It was remarkable how unqueenly she could be in private company, but she often was around the Court. They weren't just her counsel, but her closest, most beloved friends. The Queen looked around, as if the Ironwood trees themselves might have been listening in...then spoke in a quick voice*</p><p>"Lo wants to learn how to make cookies."</p><p>A pregnant pause, then Makoto's eyes widened with excitement and wonder.</p><p>"You got up at dawn...f-for the first time since I can EVER remember in my six hundred turns around the sun....to tell me your daughter, the Crown Princess..."</p><p>Makoto's voice broke gently as her eyes welled up with tears. The Queen nodded was nodding with a great smile. </p><p>"Yeah...?"</p><p>"Wants me to teach her how to bake...?"</p><p> </p><p>The Queen nodded again. "I wouldn't trust any one else on The Moon Above OR the Earth Below with the task. No one can cook like you can cook! OR bake like YOU can bake!" The Queen's voice rose to a chipper squeak, as it almost always did when she was excited. She had also taken Makoto's mighty hands in hers, and was fighting not to jump up and down.</p><p>"S-so will you do it!?"</p><p>Makoto squeezed the Queen's hands, then drew one away to wipe her eyes before nodding confidently.</p><p>"I couldn't think of a better way to spend the day, Your Radiant Majesty..."</p><p>And hearing this, the Queen jumped and cheered with a childlike excitement, before kissing Makoto's hands! "I'm SO excited! Little Lo is going to make the BEST cookies cause YOU will show her how! I can't wait to TRY them...!" Makoto stifled a chuckle. She knew full well that The Queen of the Silver Millennium might have also had an investment in getting the opportunity to EAT the cookies her daughter might make. She was the Hero of the Dominion Wars. Uniter of the Earth Below. She was heir to the Responsibility of Queens: Of Peace, of Progress, of Hope everlasting.</p><p>Nevertheless, just as often as she thought about her people...did she think of what she was going to have to snack on. And Makoto wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>